BotGH Archive
Name of battle: Battle at the Genii Homeworld. Friendly ships: Andromeda Class x 1 - although I thought Immotep's Battleship won. BC-312 x 1 BC-401 x 1 BCR-305 x 1 (Battlecruiser) DDX-306 x 2 F-302A x 94 (30 in the 312, 64 in the 401) Puddle Jumper x 7 (5 in the 312, 2 in the 401) Description: The wraith have discovered the underground city of the Genii, it will take them 18 days to reach their destination. 12 hive ships and their escorts are currently on their way to the Genii Homeworld. Atlantis got a distress call from the Genii asking for some assistance. 7 Jumpers from Atlantis were loaded into the Prestige and The freyr (change the name FM if you don't like it) and sent to the Genii. The andromeda, serpent and the unity and the unified are on there way from Earth and will arrive probably at the same time as the wraith. (Sounds like the siege i know a bit) The prestige and Freyr engage the Hiveships and the crusiers. Both ships launch their fighters and Jumpers. Wraith launch darts. Railguns continuously fire at the darts. Ion cannons on the prestige are charged and ready to fire. Cruiser blocks Ion cannon's path, cruiser damage sustained. Cruiser hull at 67% The freyr fires Plasma Cannons at the wraith hiveship. We have a kill. Shield status of the 2 ships: Freyr: 52% Prestige: 48% Both ships arm 5 Mark IX nukes and 10 Mark VIIIs 1 wraith hiveship destroyed and so have 3 cruisers Shields at 40% on the freyr and 35% on the prestige. 12 f-302As have been destroyed and 3 Jumpers. Wraith target the hyperdrive generator on the Prestige, Severe damage to the hyperdrive and it is offline. Shields at 30% for the freyr and 20% for the prestige. HYPERSPACE WINDOW DETECTED Leviathon, Unity, Unified and Serpent exit hyperspace. Leviathon fires all plasma cannons, 16 Mark X nukes at a hive and 2 cruisers. Severe damage to the hive and both cruisers destroyed. Wraith have boarded the Prestige, fire fights have been reported on 4 decks. Unity, Unified and the serpent opened fire on the damaged hive, another kill. Current ship status: 10 hives 20 cruisers left Prestige hull at 70%, shields at 5%, wraith on board Freyr hull at 90% shields at 12% Leviathon shields at 92% Unity shields at 80% Unified shields at 80% Serpent shields at 86% Remaining ships fire a total of 10 Mark Xs 16 Mark IXs and 36 Mark VIIIs. Result: 3 hives destroyed, 5 cruisers destroyed The crew of the prestige is losing the ship fight with the wraith, all ordinances have been fired and the self-destruct activated. Result: 4 more cruisers destroyed and 1 hive Crew: evac to the Leviathon Prestige and the cruiser that boarded the ship have been destroyed. Freyr now has no shield, hull integrity failing currently at 52% Unity and Unified shields at 56% Serpent shields at 65% Leviathon shields at 72% Freyr has been ordered back to atlantis for repairs, Freyr opens hyperspace window, wraith attack freyr. Just makes it into hyperspace with hull at 10%. 4 remaining ships continue to fire on the hiveships. 30 mark X nukes fired at 2 hives, Result: 1 hive destroyed, 2 cruisers destroyed Unity and Unified continue to be attacked by 5 cruisers, Serpent being attacked by 3 hives Leviathon being attacked by the rest of the wraith fleet. Unity and Unified countering the attack: 5 cruisers destroyed Unity destroyed. Serpent destroys the 3 hives but shields at 15% Unified and Serpent join Leviathon and destroys remaining hives and cruisers. Final results Leviathon shields at 22% Serpent shields are down, hull at 85% Unified shields at 3% and hull at 92% 32 F-302As remaining 3 Jumpers remaining Wraith fleet eliminated. Total Human Casualties: 350 Tauri and 175 genii were lost. Prestige and Unity ships were destroyed. � of the crew of the Prestige saved, half of the Unity crew were saved. All ships returned to Atlantis.